


Just Breathe

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You're worried about your husband's latest supply errand 10 miles away from camp.





	Just Breathe

Minseok, Yixing and their team just called the transceiver that they found a place full of food and medical supplies. They asked for backup since they need to get as many supplies as they can before anyone else finds that place. It was ten miles away from your camp and that’s almost three hours on foot.

“Just another day,”

You repeat to him as he lowers his head to give you a quick kiss.

A quick kiss that turned your anxiety a little crazier than usual.

How long has Jongdae been doing this, two years? two years since the disease spread, That disease that turns the dead into something else. So why are you nervous now?

Jongdae is one of the best melee in your community of fifty survivors, so why worry, right?

Everything will be alright…

~~~

“It’s getting dark now, YOU CAN DO IT!”

You almost scream this time as you push Yeri to do what she needs to do.

“You can do it, Yeri-yah. It’s easy.”

Taeyeon encourages her in a tender way.

“I— I can’t!”

She whines and drops the knife from her grip.

The walker that you tied to a tree moans and if Yeri didn’t kill it now, it will attract more walkers your way.

“You need to learn how to kill with a knife, Yeri. We don’t have ammunition to last us a lifetime.”

You said through gritted teeth as you pick up the knife and shove it back to Yeri’s now shaking hands.

“Eonni… Eonni I can’t… They were human once. I can’t.”

“You can’t kill with a knife but you can with a gun? I can’t fucking believe this.”

You wail your arms up in disbelief.

“Y/N!!!”

Taeyeon interjects as she grabs your wrist.

“She needs to learn how to use a knife, Taeyeon. You know this. We can’t afford to lose any more unnecessary ammo.”

“I know, I know. But she’s still young, she’ll learn in time.”

“When is that? When all of us are finally dead? When no one is around to save her pathetic ass anymore?”

You can hear the sobs that Yeri was withholding.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Yeri pointed her gun straight at the walker’s head.

“STOP!”

The screech you made startled Yeri and instead of firing the gun to the walker, she shot it elsewhere…

“I FUCKING TOLD YOU—”

You stop yourself when you felt the heat on your chest.

You touched your left chest where your heart is and you feel that distinct wetness there.

“OH MY GOD!!!”

Taeyeon screams as she ran in time to catch you from falling.

Yeri fell on her knees to the ground when she saw that she accidentally shot you.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!?! What was that gunshot?!”

Jongae screams as he and the others emerge from the woods, back from the haul.

“I— I…”

“Shhhh”

Taeyeon shush you as she slowly lay your head on her lap.

“Jongdae’s here…”

Taeyeon tears keep falling on your face and your mind is starting to spin.

“What— is happening?”

You cough out blood and Jongdae’s eyes widen when he saw your current situation.

“NOOOOO!!!”

Jongdae howls as he snatches you away from Taeyeon’s grip. Her limp arms fell to her side as she continues to sob silently.

“Baby… Baby I’m here, baby please.”

Jongdae keeps kissing your face as he cradles your body softly.

You’re now starting to feel light like your head is getting lifted away from your body.

“Jongdae…”

With your shaky hands, you reach out to your husband’s face and his heart feels like getting shredded into million tiny pieces.

“Jongdae, promise me… Promise me you will do it, okay… I—”

You cough once again and more blood spatters out from your mouth and your heart.

“No… Please no.”

Jongdae keeps refusing.

“Jongdae… I— love you.”

**“Just breathe.”**

He pauses as he silently chokes on his words.

“It’s going to be okay. I will get help. You will live.”

“Remember, I love you forev—”

Before you can finish your words, with the last deep intake of breath, your body gave out.


End file.
